


【朱白|居北】鸳鸳

by 933416408



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-04 22:33:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18822106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/933416408/pseuds/933416408
Summary: 应该算是个pwp。OOC就OOC吧……





	【朱白|居北】鸳鸳

朱一龙刚回到家，还没来得及开灯，就被一个湿漉漉的人影按在了门上。

“不许动!打劫!”

“英雄这是要劫钱还是要劫色？”

“都要!”

“你怎么提前回来了？”朱一龙笑着想要伸手去揽面前的人，却被那个人把外套剥了下来，只剩贴身的一件白T。

“你急什么，我还没洗澡……”

“洗什么洗？你见过哪个劫匪劫色之前还洗的？”听到那个人话音里藏不住的得意，朱一龙就知道他一定是又憋着什么鬼点子。

“嗯~别闹~来给我抱抱。”

眼前的人并没有配合他，而是一路摸索着开始解他的皮带。

“诶我说君子动口不动手，你上来就脱我裤子怎么回事？”

那个人没说话，把他皮带抽了出来，出其不意的捆住了他一个手腕。

“宝宝~”

那个人手上动作不停，把皮带从他身后绕过，圈住了他另一只手。

“……”

其实那个人细胳膊细腿的，如果不是他配合，哪那么容易捆住从小练拳的他……

“宝宝……好汉……劫匪大人……求求你不要嘛……”

朱一龙装出一副委委屈屈的样子求着饶，心里却忍不住好奇白宇又在玩什么新花样。

白宇把皮带在他手上绕了几圈扣好，伸手把朱一龙的长裤拽掉，然后推着人进了浴室。

按摩浴缸里蓄着半缸水，玫瑰的香气氤氲蒸腾，水面上还飘着红色白色的玫瑰花瓣。

“哇哦~老白同志，这么浪漫？”

“你学的一点儿都不像。”白宇笑着，扶着他哥迈进浴缸。

“等等，我还穿着衣服呢……？”

“你不是喜欢穿着衣服洗澡吗？”

“……？”朱一龙思忖了一下，想明白了，这是嘲笑他新拍的沐浴露物料没有沐浴也没有露呢。

“你这么想我被人看昂？”

“没有。我就是想看你穿着衣服洗澡。”说着，提起一边嘴角，笑得朱一龙打了个冷战。

白宇扶着他哥坐进浴缸里，白T瞬间被水洇湿，若隐若现的透出结实的胸肌和胸前两点粉红。

“哥哥，今天我要在上面。”白宇一边说着一边脱掉了自己的上衣。

当时他们看房子的时候，最钟意的就是这个巨大的按摩浴缸，可惜两人聚少离多，鲜少有机会一起泡个澡。

白宇半跪着跨坐在朱一龙身上，漂亮的腹肌露出一大半在水面上，胸前的两点挺翘着，下身两根灼热的欲望相抵，白宇还暗暗使坏轻轻前后磨蹭着。

朱一龙双手被绑在身后，使不上力，只好半躺着倚靠在浴缸上，眯着眼看着白宇。

白宇俯下身，轻轻在朱一龙唇上啄了一下，然后歪过头，轻轻吸吮朱一龙敏感的耳垂。

“嗯~宝宝别闹。”

白宇特别喜欢听他哥带着鼻音撒娇的声音，于是用灵巧湿润的舌头变本加厉的在朱一龙耳垂和侧颈附近游移。

朱一龙的欲火由下至上直窜至脑仁，不由得想把身前的人按在怀里好好疼一疼，奈何手被捆在背后，挣扎了半天无果，只好侧过头循着白宇的方向，在他耳边轻喘着一声声呢喃“宝宝……”，一边轻轻顶胯，用涨得发疼的欲望蹭着白小宇，感受着同类带来的温暖。

白宇耳朵烧得血红，捏着他哥的下巴深深地吻了上去，另一只手手隔着衣服轻轻在朱一龙挺立的蓓蕾上轻轻打圈。

隔着衣料摩擦带来的刺激远远超过直接的触碰，白宇用指尖碾磨着，用指甲轻轻剐蹭着，感受到他哥一阵一阵轻微的战栗，满意的笑着轻咬了一口朱一龙的下唇，伸出舌尖，顺着他哥的下巴，喉结，锁骨，一路舔舐下去，最终停在了另一个一直被冷落的蓓蕾上。

白宇唇间温热的触感和灼热的鼻息烫得朱一龙心脏跳得像快要炸裂一般，他不安的扭动着，满溢的欲望几乎要冲垮最后一丝理智。

白宇闲着的手摸索着探到了两人交缠的欲望处，隔着内裤上下套弄着。

朱一龙的敏感点被上下夹击，终于忍不住轻哼了起来。

白宇见时机成熟，抬起屁股，把朱一龙的内裤扯了下去，双手握住他哥那根巨龙，舌尖在顶端舔了一口。

“嘶……宝宝，你怎么这么皮!”

“我这还皮？今天可说好了我在上面啊。”

白宇一边说着一边松开一只手，向朱一龙的臀缝摸过去。顿时，他哥周身的肌肉全都绷紧了，屏着一口气，涨红着脸，像是在害怕什么。

白宇又在他哥的巨龙顶端舔了舔，又用舌尖绕着最敏感的地方蹭了一圈，歪着嘴笑着看向朱一龙，说：“哥哥，放轻松，我会让你舒服的……”

白宇的手指刚刚抵达目的地，只听他哥“哼”的轻笑了一声，电光火石之间，白宇觉得自己整个人被抬了起来。

还没等反应过来，就被扯掉内裤捏着腰按在了朱一龙的肚皮上。

“不是……哥哥……我不是把你捆起来了吗？”

“我把大拇指掰脱臼了就拿出来了。”朱一龙一脸无辜的眨眨眼，捂着手看向白宇。

“卧槽……给我看看，疼不疼？诶你这个人，我就是开个玩笑……”

朱一龙看着白宇捧着自己的手看来看去，笑着把人按在自己怀里，揉着白宇毛茸茸的脑瓜，说：“小傻瓜，骗你的。怎么这么好骗……”

“……！你个臭居居！唔……”白宇一脸难以置信的抬起头，还没等谴责完他哥的恶劣行径，就被一个缱绻绵长的吻堵住了嘴。

朱一龙的手指抚过白宇轮廓漂亮的腹肌，顺着腰线一路向下，在那圆润的屁股上揉揉捏捏，趁白宇被吻得意乱情迷伸出手指溜进了他的臀缝中。等摸到甬道里黏腻的润滑液，朱一龙心下了然，找准了角度，把自己的分身顶在了白宇的穴口，轻轻地顶了顶胯，笑着对白宇说：“小妖精，来，让你在上面。”

白宇跪坐着，慢慢一点一点试探着把身体往下沉，熟悉的酸胀感让他不敢用力，朱一龙也拼了命的抵挡着甬道深的诱惑，捏着白宇的腰支撑着他，怕他脱力。

还没行进多远，龙头仿佛碰到了白宇的敏感点，只见白宇面色潮红，一只手撑在朱一龙胸口，咬住了另一只手的食指。

朱一龙稍微蜷起自己的双腿支撑白宇的后腰，一只手托住白宇的屁股，挺起下身，轻轻耸动。

“呃……嗯……”白宇敏感点被反复戳弄，不一会儿就向后瘫软了下去，朱一龙赶忙抓住了白宇空闲的手，托住他的手又加了几分力，防止他脱力跌倒。

“嗯……哥哥……嗯…………啊……”被送上云巅的白宇呻吟着喷了朱一龙一身白浊，朱一龙不以为意，把分身撤出战场，伸出手，将浑身颤栗着的白宇搂进怀里，结实的胳膊紧紧地箍着眼前的人，轻轻吻着白宇的额头，仿佛是怕把他弄丢了。

等白宇高潮余韵过后，朱一龙抱着他站起身，扯过一条浴巾把浑身泛着粉红的人裹紧，又扯了一条自己披上，一路公主抱着把白宇抱进了卧室，扔在了床上。

“宝宝，还想在上面吗……？”

End.

 


End file.
